It Starts With One Being Threatened
by Shizuka-Yuki
Summary: Naraku has threatened to take Inuyasha. But will Kouga have a say in this? Will Inuyasha realize his feelings? And what is Naraku planning? Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, violence, language, rape,mpreg., and OF COURSE Kagome Bashing!but she'll get over it :p
1. The Bath

Hey hey ppl!

Since there isn't a lot of stories on Inuyasha/Kouga pairings, I've desided to write this one! lol.

I hope you enjoy!

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kouga, Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Hojo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of it's characters what-so-ever. I wish, but no I don't. If I did well...let's say Kagome wouldn't be the more-so centered one.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, violence, laungage, rape,male peg., and OF COURSE Kagome Bashing!(but she'll get over it ;p)

"Talking"

Thinking'

A little warning for this chapter I'm not very good at fight scenes so please bare with me for the beginning.

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

_**It Starts With One Being Threatened**_

**The Bath**

The sounds of a battle rang throughout the forest, where a group of three humans, a preistess, a demon slayer, and a monk, a inu hanyou, and two demons, a fire cat, and a fox cub, fought a hanyou by the name of Naraku. "You will die today Naraku for your evil deeds!" The priestess, Kagome, shouted while pointing a sacred arrow at him. "Haha, I highly dought that, young miko." Naraku laughed. "You will die today, and I will avenge my family!" The deom slayer, Sango, yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, but he easily dodges it by jumping out of the way. "Kazaana!" The monk, Miroku, unleashed hsi wind tunnel in his riht arm towards Naraku. Naraku's poisonous bees at him, making Miroku close up his wind tunnel before he is poisoned by the bees, and jumps back. "Kaze no Kizu!" The inu hanyou, Inuyasha, fired his attack at Naraku, but was deflected by Naraku's barriar.

Trntacles sprout from beneath Naraku, and rush forward to Kagome. The cat demon, Kirara jumps over to her and she climbs on, Kirara then jumps out of the way before the tentacles do any damage. "Kagome are you alright!" The little fox cub, Shippo, asks from a distance, hiddiing near the trees. "Yes Shippo, I'm alright!" Kagome yells back. The tentacles rush towards Sang, Miroku, and Inuyasha next. Inuyasha slices a couple of tentacles that where coming towards him, then runs towards the two humans who where caught by the tentacles. He slashs through them, and the humans retreat to a safe distance from the peices. "Keh, Naraku I will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Naraku's body, cutting all the tentacles that come in his way.

"Excellent." Naraku says as Inuyasha comes closer towards him. He forms an energy ball in his hand and throws it towards Kagome. Inuyasha sees this and turns to intercept it's course. But as soon as he faces it Naraku's tentacles gather around him in lightning speed and surounds his body trapping him. The energy ball than changes it's course and heads towards him. It stricks him in his adomen, causing red hot pain to course throughout his body. "...Damn..." Inuyasha whirpers as Naraku's tentacles cover his intire body, planning on asurbing him into Naraku's body. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screams.

Sango throws her Hiraikotsu at the tentacles that attached Naraku to Inuyasha. There is than a yellow light coming from where Inuyasha was and a moment later the tentacles where slashed to peices and Inuyasha was sprinting towards Naraku. "Kaze no Kizu!" The attack flew at Naraku and hit.

Body parts flew everywhere, but still Naraku's torso and head remained intaked. He looked towards Inuyasha with a blank stare. "Inuyasha, I shall have you one way or another. I shall have you." While he said this miasma lifted him up to the sky as he disappeared. "Keh! Keep dreaming Naraku! Because I'll kill you before you get a chance!" Inuyasha shouted where Naraku had disappeared.

"Grr...I smell like Naraku..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Inuyasha...?" Kagome slowly says. "What?" "Sit!" A bright light was admitted from the necklace around Inuyasha's neck, and he was pulled face forward down to the ground, making a crater. "What the hell did you do that for wench!" He howled from where he laid. "That is for being so carless and almost getting absurbed by Naraku!" "Kagome he was trying to-" Sango starts but is cut of by Kagome. "Don't make escuses up for him! It's his fault and he knows it!" Kagome yells at Sango, but says the last part directly at Inuyasha.

A look of hurt crosses Inuyasha's face before it is covered up, turns away and starts to walk off. "And, where do you think your going mister?" Kagome sneered at him. "Keh, to wash Naraku's stench off me." "Well you should of thought of that before. We are going to find a village to sleep tonight." Kagome ordered. "Kagome what has gotten into you today?" Miroku asks. "I just want to rest tonight in a bed. And NOT on the cold hard ground." Kagome stated angerly at Miroku than at Inuyasha. "Fine, lets go..." Inuyasha thought better of aurguing with her, and decided that the sooner they got there, the sooner he could be free of Naraku's sent. "Heh, much better." Kagome stats.

Hours passed as they walked to a nearby village, which happened to be very far away. Kagome kept on talking about a boy named Hojo with Sango, but for the most part it was only a one sided conversation, Sango only nodded once in a while not really saying anything.

Finally they reached their destination, by the time the sun was just a little above the ground. It was a good sized village, but that was only due to the spacing of the houses.

Inuyasha could smell the mositure of hot springs a little ways away. Good I can have some privacy later on, but right now I have to wait. Grr...I hate smelling of Naraku!' Inuyasha thought as he walked with the others towards the mayors house. "Alright Miroku do your thing!" Kagome happily comands of Miroku. So it was back to the old routine. Miroku saying there was a ominous cloud over the village and that he will banish it if the mayor gives us food and a place to sleep tonight, mayor being greatful gives us one of the best places to stay, and so on and so forth.

Inuyasha's POV

The others go to the bathing rooms in the house to bathe, after I tell them that I was leaving for a little while. "Oh Inuyasha? Just for back talking me before and inoring me the entire way here...Sit, sit, sit, sit!" I crash down onto the floor, with a loud slam. Shit! Does she have any idea how much that hurts! I lay there for a few minutes after they leave the others giving me looks of pity, while Kagome just says another "sit" before she leaves. What the hell did I do to deserve this!

I finally get up and head towards where I could smell the hot springs. There was only one, but it could easily fit three to four people in it. It was surounded by trees and large boulders, giving the ocupants privacy. I walk towards it, as I reach a small boulder to the left of the spring I slowly undress, still sore from the battle with Naraku. I look down at my body some wounds were still healing, some with some dried blood on them, and some more larger ones where bleeding freely, probably from Kagome "sitting" me. Damn wench.

I slowly walk over to the spring and lower myself into it. Standing waist deep in it waiting for my body to become accustom to the heat. As it does I lower my sore and tired body fully into the water and sit on a boulder off to the side and relax while I can.

While I relax I look down at my adomen, it felt like my insides where moving. What did that mean? Well for one it was painful, but what did Naraku do? I close my eyes and just stop thinking about it, and start to wash the stench of Naraku off me.

Kouga's POV

I smell Naraku's scent, and also Inuyasha's as I ran in that direction. Are they fighting? If so why can't I smell Kagome or the other humans? I smell a little of Inuyasha's blood but it isn't a lot. I hope he's Okay, if he's not, there will be hell to pay! Even if they are fighting, than why are they fighting near hot springs? Or is it just a coincidence?

As I draw nearer I am positive that it is only Naraku and the Inuyasha. But I don't hear anything. I slow to a stop just out of sight of them and downwind from them, so they wouldn't know of me being here hiding.

I look around from the tree I'm behind and only see Inuyasha. A naked Inuyasha. A beautiful naked Inuyasha washing himself.Yes, I the great Kouga, have come to terms that I love Inuyasha, and not Kagome. I only pretent to "love" Kagome so that I can see him and no one will really ask questions. I look at him again, no one would be able to say that he wasn't beautiful sitting there in the hot water. He had his ears flat against his head so that water wouldn't get in them, and he also was busy scrubing himself clean.

Wait where's Naraku? I can smell him, but there's only Inuyasha here. Hmm...might as well enjoy watching him. God he's so beautiful. Even if I can only see the top half of him, it is enough. His ivory coloured skin, and silver hair looked like they glowed in the moon light. He's even more beautiful than the last time I saw him.

After he is done washing himself Naraku's scent is no more. I wonder how he got it on him in the first place? But now he's just sitting there looking up at the sky. He looks lonely. He sighs, than says, "Better get back before Kagome has a fit and "sits" me again. What the hell did I do to have to endure her? sigh' If she "sits" me anymore tonight I think it will render me unconscious." With that said he faces away from me and stands up and jumps out of the water, where he nearly falls over and I'm tempted to go and catch him, but he caught himself before he fell. I'm a little disapointed that I can't see his front, or his ass, damn his long beautiful hair! He gets dressed, and starts to walk away.

I will have to pay him a visit tomorrow. A smirk works it's way up to my lips. I get up from my hiding spot a few minutes after he leaves, and walk slowly towards the direction he went, staying downwind from him so not to get caught.

I will be having sweet dreams tonight, that I am very sure of.

TBC...

kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Well did you like it?

I hope you did. And yes as you can tell I REALLY hate Kagome! But meh I'm very sure this will get better in the next two chapters, k?

Please R&R! and tell me what you think!


	2. Plans Revealed

Hey hey!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Lol. More reviews than I thought I would get but thank-you again!

Can anyone tell me if we can answer our reviews or not? Please.

Yup so thank-you to all of you!

Lol.

I am SO sorry about the long update! But I had to get my computer fixed and updated. And I went through hell saving my poor defenseless work! But now I have a better computer AND a better program to write my stories in which has SPELL-CHECK! WHOOT!

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kouga, Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Hojo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters what-so-ever. I wish, but no I don't. If I did well...let's say Kagome wouldn't be the more-so centered one.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, violence, language, rape, male peg, and OF COURSE Kagome Bashing! (But she'll get over it _hopefully ;p_)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Kikikiki scene change

**Also important WARNING! If you DO NOT like YOAI or more importantly Inuyasha/Kouga pairing than DO NOT read! I REPEAT DO NOT READ!**

**WARNING: YAOI MEANS MAN + MAN RELATIONS**

So no more flames on that okay! It's just really annoying...

Now on with the story!

OH! And if this chapter doesn't make any sense blame it on my concussion…it REALLY hurts!

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

_**It Starts With One Being Threatened**_

**Plans Revealed**

Inuyasha's POV

Taking a bath had relaxed me somewhat. My body was still sore and exhausted from the battle and from Kagome "sitting" me so much. What is with her today? I saved her and took that energy ball, and she "sits" me for it! Telling me not to be so careless! Keh! Stupid wench. I sigh; thinking like this is only making me more stressful. At least I got Naraku's disgusting stench off me. Now I'll be able to smell him if he is near. Which hopefully he's wont be, I don't think I will be able to fight him again right now.

After a few minutes my vision starts to become fuzzy. I stop and swear I heard something stop as well. But that just could have been my tired mind. I rub my eyes and shake my head to clear my vision, it works. I start walking again back towards the village, with this happening more than not.

My pace has slowed down quite a lot, but I can smell the human village. I am getting closer.

Kouga's POV

I've been following him for a few minutes now; he seems to be deep in thought. I wonder what he meant by Kagome sitting him? Guess I'll have to find out when I talk to him. If I can. I sigh quietly; I wish I wasn't such an ass to him. Than maybe I would be on better terms with him...

He stops. I wonder why? I am still down wind from him. So I stop as well. He shakes his head, is he disagreeing with himself? Why are you so complicated Inuyasha?

Normal POV 

It took Inuyasha around twenty minutes to get back to the house the group was staying at. The first thing that reached his ears was, "INUYASHA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Came Kagome's loud voice. "Kagome calm down. You know very well where he was." Sango told her, but was ignored as she started ranting about lateness, rudeness, and other unimportant things about Inuyasha. "YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE! ALWAYS RUDE WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BE NICE! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME! ME! A STUPID WENCH!"

The high pitch of Kagome's voice was enough to make Inuyasha dizzy and to sway a little from where he stood. "Kagome, what is the matter with you?" He asked quietly not sure if she heard him over all her yelling. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME! THE ONLY THING THAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME IS THAT I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A ANNOYING, SELF-OBSERVED(A.N.: is that a word?) STUPID HANYOU LIKE YOU!" At that comment everything went silent. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as he bowed his head so no one could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Kagome that was uncalled for." Miroku told her as soon as he saw the hurt expression on Inuyasha's face. "Yes, that was defiantly uncalled for!" Sango also told her, Kirara mewing' in agreement.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha tried still with his head bowed. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IT WAS CALLED FOR! SO INUYASHA SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" That was all he heard as he came crashing to the floor, unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" The others shouted in surprise, and ran over to him to find he was unconscious. "Kagome how could you!" Miroku shouted at her. "Humph, he deserves everything that happens to him!" She shouted in her so-called defense, and with that she walked away to her sleeping bag.

After Kagome feel asleep the rest of the gang started to take care of the unconscious form of Inuyasha. "How could she do this to him?" Sango asked Miroku who shook his head and said, "I have no idea. What has gotten into her I wonder?" "I don't know but why the hell would she blame him for being reckless during the battle today when he was the one who saved her and took that hit for her." Sango said angrily. "Is Inuyasha going to be alright?" Shippo asked, looking worriedly at Inuyasha. "Hopefully Shippo, but he will most likely not forgive Kagome." Miroku told the young fox demon.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Kouga's POV

I followed Inuyasha into the village that he must be staying at, for he soon enters a house. I stay down wind as I go up and look through the window to see the whole group in one room; I can also hear what they are saying. Especially what Kagome is saying. Why would she say such things? I listen unable to move from my spot as I see her yell at _my_ Inuyasha, and saying thing that are not true! HOW DARE SHE! I watch as it all plays out and am shocked to see Inuyasha being pulled down by a blue light around his neck and fall unconscious. HOW THE HELL DID I PICK _HER_ TO FAKE BEING IN LOVE WITH! Damn that wench, if I wasn't so worried about Inuyasha I would go in there and slit her throat. But that wouldn't do any good for Inuyasha.

I'm going to have to keep an eye on him and for now on interrupt that wench whenever she thinks of hurting _my_ Inuyasha!

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Normal POV

Next Day

The morning came all too quickly for Inuyasha as he finally came into consciousness. "Ugh…What the hell happened?" He mumbled as he sat up to see Shippo curled up on his chest. He was about to wake the little demon but the memories of the day before flooded into his mind. "Damn Naraku. Damn wench," he growled. The vibration of Inuyasha's chest woke the young demon to see that his "bed" was awake. "Inuyasha! You are awake! How are you feeling?" He asked hoping of Inuyasha. "Fine." "That is good! We were worried about you! Well….Sango and Miroku and I were at least…" He said a little depressed as he cased a glance over to the sleeping figure of the woman he once thought of like a mother. Now he did not know what to think of her.

Inuyasha saw this look and sighed. "You want to go outside for a bit?" He asked, knowing Shippo needed to take his mind off Kagome for awhile. "Okay!" Shippo said happily jumping up from where he was sitting on the floor, and ran out of the house. Inuyasha just smiled and shook his head. Some things never changed.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

A Few Hours Later

The sun was now a quarter of the way into the sky when Inuyasha and Shippo walked back into the house to start getting ready for the trip back to Kaede's village. "Now where have you two been? We are leaving now." Kagome said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently at them. "But Kagome we haven't eaten yet!" Shippo told her as the thought of no food brought tears to his eyes. "Well you should of thought about that before you left!" She yelled at him and turned her back to him and the rest. "Come on we are leaving now!" She ordered as she exited the house.

Tears threatened to spill out of Shippo's eyes. Sango finally getting over her shock of what Kagome just did walked over to Shippo and handed him a package of food that she saved for him, he quickly whipped his tears away, "Thank-you Sango!" He exclaimed happily as he jumped onto her shoulder and started eating happily. Sango than turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha do you want some?" She asked. "No, give it to Shippo if he gets hunger later." He said as he started walking out of the house, "Better hurry or the wench will get even angrier." Sango and Miroku nodded, and walked out of the house with Inuyasha.

When they got to the edge of the village they saw Kagome waiting impatiently for them. As soon as they got near her she turned and started walking away towards the direction of Kaede's village. The trip would only take a days walk but some to the other four members of the group it felt like it was going to be a _much_ longer trip.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Else Where in a Nearby Castle

Demons walked around under the control of a powerful evil hanyou, Naraku. Inside the castle sat said hanyou, thinking of his most resent plan to dispose of the troublesome group that always ruined his plans. But not this one, this one is already in motion. Soon I will have what I want, and no one will be able to stop me from taking him. Inuyasha you will be mine soon enough. You may think I want to kill you, but I only want to make you suffer in the worst possible way. For when I hit you with that energy ball, I forced your body to undertake a change, and when that is done I will come for you and you will be forced to bear what I will bestow in you when the time is right.'

An evil laugh filled the castle as the master of it thought on of what he would do to the one he lusted after.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Back to Inuyasha and the gang 

Inuyasha's POV

Why is Kagome being like this? Is it a woman thing that happens? Or does she just hate being around me that she is acting this way with the others? My ears flatten against my head as I think of this. I do not want to be what tears the group apart. Please do not let it be that I do not think I could be able to handle that.

sigh' I wonder what Kouga was doing near the house? I picked up his sent this morning. Was he there for Kagome? I hope not it is hard enough seeing a knowing that he loves Kagome. But I don't know why that hurts so much. I feel like I want him to hold me, and not say such hurtful things towards me. But who am I kidding Kouga will never do that. But I wonder is what I feel towards Kouga whenever he is around…love? It feels the same as it did with Kikyo, but only stronger, _way_ stronger than it ever was towards Kikyo. But why? Why must I feel this way towards someone that I cannot have? Why? I hate it! I hate feeling so alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I want to love someone, and for some one to love me! Is that so much to ask for? Probably is. I am just only a hanyou, and hanyous do not deserve to be loved. Why did I have to be born a hanyou? Why?

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Normal POV

The group stopped as they saw a small tornado come rushing towards them. Kagome already had her smile in place as Kouga appeared. But it soon faded and a confused look was in it's place when Kouga glared and her towards the back of the group and up to Inuyasha. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" He asked in a soft caring voice. Inuyasha was too shocked from this to answer. "Of course the stupid hanyou is alright. It is not like he did anything in the battle with Naraku yesterday anyway. And why would you care if he was alright or not. You are in love with me, so you should only care what happens to _me_ and not _him_." Kagome said in an all-knowing sort of voice. At this a hurt look flashed across Inuyasha's face, and at this Kouga growled low in his throat. "Kagome! You know that is untrue and unfair to Inuyasha! He fought in that battle _more_ than _you_ and he saved your life, and this is the thanks he gets!" Miroku shouted at her. "Well it's not _my_ fault that he is stupid enough to run into that energy ball. So he gets no thanks from me. And he certainly did _not_ do more than me in that battle! I saved all of your asses!" Kagome yelled back at him. "Kagome you are a selfish little brat who thinks she can control everyone and get her own way! Well you may be able to do that in your time but not _here_! Here you are apart of this group! But we might as well leave you since you are the one who _broke_ the sacred jewel in the first point!" Sango yelled back at Kagome. "Well that's not my problem! You are the ones who always follow _me_ around! And if it wasn't for me than you would all probably be dead hundreds of times by now!" Kagome screamed, her face turning red. "We do not follow _you_ we follow _Inuyasha_! And if it weren't for him you would be dead the first time you stepped into this time!" Sango screamed back.

Silence followed after that bit, as Kagome thought of what they had just all said. Then a look of shock fell onto her face. "You, you are right….if it wasn't for Inuyasha I would be dead. How could I be so stupid? Inuyasha I am so sor-!" At the end Kagome turned to face where Inuyasha was standing only to find him gone. Everyone looked over to where she was staring in shock. "Where did Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked. "I know but you cannot follow. Do you understand? So head back to that old woman's village and wait there." They all nodded at what Kouga said. Kouga turned around and used the shards in his legs to run off after where Inuyasha went. How could I just let him run off like that, and not know!' He thought in his head as he dashed towards Inuyasha's direction, by his scent.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Inuyasha's POV

I was shocked to see Kouga show up and completely ignore Kagome, and come up to stand in front of me. "Inuyasha are you alright?" What? His voice is so soft and caring? But why is he asking me that? Does he know about the battle? Or what Kagome did to me? But how would he know that?

"Of course the stupid hanyou is alright. It is not like he did anything in the battle with Naraku yesterday anyway. And why would you care if he was alright or not. You are in love with me, so you should only care what happens to _me_ and not _him_." She was right. Kouga loved her, so why would he care about me? He never did before. Why now? It hurts to think about it, that he will never love me…

"Kagome! You know that is untrue and unfair to Inuyasha! He fought in that battle _more_ than _you_ and he saved your life, and this is the thanks he gets!" Miroku you are standing up for me? But she's right….Isn't she?

"Well it's not _my_ fault that he is stupid enough to run into that energy ball. So he gets no thanks from me. And he certainly did _not_ do more than me in that battle! I saved all of your asses!" But I didn't run into it. I saved you!...I did more than she did in that battle…didn't I? Did she save our lives from Naraku?

"Kagome you are a selfish little brat who thinks she can control everyone and get her own way! Well you may be able to do that in your time but not _here_! Here you are apart of this group! But we might as well leave you since you are the one who _broke_ the sacred jewel in the first point!" Sango? Is that true? I am so confused now…

I don't want to hear anymore…I don't want to be the one who separates the group….I can't stand this anymore! I have to get away! I don't want this! I don't want to be responsible!

I did not hear what else they where saying. I flattened my ears to the top of my head and ran. I ran away from them. Away from the problems. The ones that I am the cause of. No one noticed that I left. Not even Kouga… I guess I am not worth the trouble of paying attention too…

I ran for all my worth, trees flew past. But I don't care I just want to get away. Maybe they will be happier if I just died? Who am I kidding? Everyone will be happy if I just died now.

I ran until my legs gave way, and I collapsed onto the ground. After a few minutes of catching my breath I sit up and look around. I am surrounded by trees. But they are different…They are a light blue and sparkle, and seem to glow…they are beautiful…I then notice a little ways away there is a lake. I slowly stand and walk over to it. It is beautiful. The water I crystal clear, it seems to glow, and sparkle the same as the trees…it is so relaxing here. What is this place?

I am suddenly filled with pain from my abdomen. What is happening? Darkness starts to fill my vision. The last thing I saw was the beautiful lake and trees, and a figure running up to me. I see a tail, and one name comes to mind…."Kouga…"

Then my world turns into darkness…

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Well?

How was it?

I am soo sorry for the long update!

But the reason is at the top of the page.

And sorry again if this chapter didn't make sense…

But it was longer than the first! WHOOT!

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Valley of Confused Emotions an

Hey hey! **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Well onto the story!

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kouga, Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Hojo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters what-so-ever. I wish, but no I don't. If I did well...let's say Kagome wouldn't be the more-so centered one.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, violence, language, rape, male peg, and OF COURSE Kagome Bashing! (But she'll get over it _hopefully ;p_) **LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Kikikiki scene change

**Also important WARNING! If you DO NOT like YOAI or more importantly Inuyasha/Kouga pairing than DO NOT read! I REPEAT DO NOT READ!**

**WARNING: YAOI MEANS MAN + MAN RELATIONS**

Please tell me what you think about the lemon, for it is my first one….So please tell me if I did a good or bad job okay! I need to know!

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

**Valley of Confused Emotions and Dreams**

Kouga's POV

I followed Inuyasha's sent for well over an hour. But when I found him it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

There by a glowing lake was Inuyasha, panting and looking transfixed at the water before him. It almost seemed as if he was glowing along with the lake and trees.

But the picture was ruined when he doubled over, holding his stomach, and fell towards the ground. I rush over to him and catch him before he hits the ground. But before he falls unconscious I hear him say one name that made my heart leap up into my throat. "…Kouga…"

Did this mean that he has feelings for me?

No, I was just the person who he saw before he fell unconscious. It has nothing to do with his feelings…

I only wish it was…

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

I think about two hours has passed. I have decided that it would be better that I stay where there are no youkai nearby then risked getting attacked while carrying Inuyasha.

I have already checked to see if he has any injures on his stomach. He had none. So why did he hold unto it when he passed out? It looked as if he was in pain… but what would that mean, there was nothing wrong there… could there be something wrong with him inside? I hope not.

I have been leaning up against one of the beautiful trees, with Inuyasha's head resting on my lap. I was carefully rubbing his cute silver ears when I felt him begin to stir from his slumber.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" I asked as his beautiful eyes opened.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

Inuyasha's POV

The darkness in my mind slowly vanished as I felt myself waking. What had happened? Did Kagome "sit" me to much again? No, I remember now. I was overwhelmed by the pain in my abdomen and passed out. But I remember someone was there, but whom? Hmm… was it… was it Kouga? But he would not waste his time coming after me, would he?

I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes there ever was.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" He asks in a soft voice. I barley nodded my head when I found out just where I was laying. My head right on Kouga's lap. And he was rubbing my ears!

My eyes widen and I feel the deep blush that comes to my cheeks as I rush to sit up on my own. I turn to face him, trying with all my might to hide my blush as I ask, "What were you just doing? Why was I on your lap?"

Kouga's POV

I see him nod before, I believe, he realizes just where he is laying. As he sits up I can see him blush deeply. He looks adorable sitting there facing me with his cheeks afire, standing even more out with his pale skin.

As I hear his question I chuckle softly. Leave it to him to possibly assume things. "What I was doing, was looking after you, since the time you passed out, from whatever you passed out from, I believe it was pain with the way you looked. And, as for you on my lap, well, I do believe I wanted you resting there, since it would be the most comfortable place for your head." I smile softly at him when I see the confusion in his eyes.

I wonder, if maybe it was destiny that we where in this place right now. Maybe now I will be able to tell him of my feelings? I feel as though he would accept me. If he does not, I do not know what I will do.

"But why are you doing this? Do you not hate me? I thought we are enemies? But then why are you helping me?" He asks as if he is talking to himself.

Well here goes nothing…I take a deep breath, "I am doing this because I care. What Kagome said and did was uncalled for. She had no right to talk about you like that. Especially, when none of it, what so ever, is true!" I say with determination, this is my one chance to tell him my feeling!

Normal POV

Inuyasha looked at Kouga with sad eyes, "But, it is. Everything she said was true… I am nothing but a stupid Hanyou, which should not even live." Inuyasha told him. 'No one cares about me. Everyone I have ever loved is dead or hates me… I just wish I could tell Kouga my feelings for him…' Inuyasha thought sadly as he looked at the ground. "No Inuyasha. Everything that she said was not true, and don't you ever believe that, just because you are a hanyou does not mean you should not live!" Kouga told to the depressed hanyou. 'Well here goes nothing.' "Inuyasha, I care for you, I care for you so much that you may never know the full extent of my feeling towards you. But, I have never hated you. At first sure I did, but that was because I was confused about my feelings. I thought I was in love with Kagome, but with each time I saw you, each time I fought with you, I started to realize something. Inuyasha I… I love…." He stopped to take a deep breath. 'The moment of truth, well here I go.' Kouga thought to himself. "Inuyasha I love you so much. So much that it hurts. I cannot stand it anymore, I love you so much Inuyasha…." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this confession. "But you… you love Kagome… W-why?" He was so confused, didn't Kouga love Kagome? If he love Inuyasha then why would he confess love to Kagome over and over again? It did not make any sense to the poor hanyou.

Kouga looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes, "Inuyasha I love _you_, no one else. I know that I said that I wanted Kagome to be my mate. But that was just a cover so I could see you. I know it is unfair to her, but after what she has done to you, I believe that she deserves it! Inuyasha, _please_ believe me. I would _never_ be able to live without _you_ by my side!" Inuyasha looked deep into Kouga's eyes, trying to see if there was any sign of him lying. He smiled when all he saw was love and truth in Kouga's eyes. "I believe you Kouga. I love you as well, with all my heart." He confessed, he could feel himself blush from confessing his feelings, and knowing that they were returned. That is what made him even happier then finding out that Kouga cared for him.

Kouga smiled at Inuyasha before he leaned in and softly pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He slowly ran his tongue across Inuyasha's bottom lip, causing Inuyasha to gasp, opening his mouth to Kouga's hunger tongue. Kouga moaned as he tasted the sweet taste that was only Inuyasha. He slowly coaxed Inuyasha's shy tongue into a playful battle, which Kouga soon took dominance over, tasting all that was Inuyasha's mouth. Slowly he pulled away when the need for air came to both of their attentions. Kouga looked at Inuyasha who was now blushing a faint pink. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up into his eyes again, "Hmm?" He asked breathing deeply. "Will you consider becoming my mate?" There, he asked the big question. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before they were filled with happiness, that unlike any other that he had ever seen in the hanyous eyes before. Inuyasha swallowed hard, "Y-yes Kouga, I would be honored to become your mate." He smiled happily up at the wolf demon, as Kouga excitedly wrapped his arms around him in a hug, then pulling back and kissed Inuyasha deeply. "You have no idea how happy that has made me." Kouga laughed happily. "I think I have an idea." Inuyasha laughed as well. "Inuyasha would you like to become my mate right now?" Kouga asked as he finally let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment at the sudden question, but grinned none the less, as he said the one word that would seal their love and themselves together for all eternity, "Yes."

**(A.N.:** **WARNING, WARNING! LEMON UP AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS THEN PLEASE SKIP IT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT **kikikiki****

Kouga gently laid Inuyasha onto the ground, and started to remove his clothes, all the while kissing him deeply. Once all of Inuyasha's clothes where off he pulled back from the kiss and looked at his prize. There was Inuyasha laying right below him in all his glory. Cheeks blushing, pale skin, shining golden eyes staring up into his, own blue ones. A huge grin plastered itself onto his face as he hurriedly took of his armor and what little clothes he had on underneath off. He quickly went in to kiss Inuyasha deeply on the lips while positioning himself between Inuyasha's legs.

Kouga slowly started trailing wet kisses down Inuyasha's jaw to his neck, where he sucked greedily. He gently played with one of Inuyasha's nipples, causing gasps and moans to come from Inuyasha. Once Kouga was done with the one nipple he soon moved onto its sisters, causing the same reactions to come from Inuyasha.

Once he was done doing that he placed two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until they where slick, then he raised one of Inuyasha's legs up, "Ah! K-Kouga!" Inuyasha gasped out in pain and discomfort as Kouga slowly pushed his index finger into Inuyasha's tight virgin hole. "Shh, relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax." Kouga gently told Inuyasha as he kissed him. Kouga waited until Inuyasha was relaxed, and gave the slightest of nods to show he was okay. With that Kouga slowly slipped his finger in and out of Inuyasha. Once he was sure that Inuyasha was okay, he pushed in his other finger, once again kissing Inuyasha to distract him from the pain. Once again when Inuyasha was okay, he started making scissor motions with his fingers, stretching him. Once he felt that Inuyasha was ready, thanks to the calls of pleasure coming from the inu hanyou, he pulled his fingers out.

Inuyasha looked up at his soon-to-be-mate in confusion, as whimper of disapproval came from him Kouga looked up into golden eyes, but once he figured out what Inuyasha was disapproving about he gave a quiet laugh and kissed Inuyasha passionately, enough to perk his ears up, from where they laid during the preparation. After they pulled back, Kouga positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance, and asked, "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, but the only answer he got was that of Inuyasha sitting up and pressing his lips against Kouga's and giving a determined nod as the pulled back from each other. With that Kouga slowly pushed himself into Inuyasha, and started to thrust in and out of the inu hanyou.

As he tried different positions, he finally found Inuyasha's sweet spot, in which sent waves upon waves of pleasure throughout Inuyasha's body. That, plus the extra pleasure of Kouga pumping Inuyasha's own manhood to the rhythm of his own thrusts.

After a long hot time they both came, and as they did Kouga bent down and bit into the part of Inuyasha's neck in which his neck and collar bone meet. As he did that Inuyasha also bit into the same place on Kouga. After awhile they pulled back and licked the mate marks, and curled up into each other and feel into a deep sleep.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikik

**(A.N.: OKAY! YOU CAN LOOK NOW!)**

Kaede's village

It had been hours since the group had last seen Kouga and Inuyasha.

They had explained to Kaede of what had transpired during the battle and of what had happened afterwards. In which Kaede had told Kagome that she was abusing the powers of the rosary and that she was abusing Inuyasha both physically and mentally, saying that he had already had enough of that when he was young. The others had all agreed, even Kagome agreed to what she had done. So ever since then she had been thinking up ways of how to apologies to the poor inu hanyou.

The other four members of the group sat outside Kaede's hut talking about what they would do once Inuyasha got back.

"I hope that those did not get into a fight again… That would be the last thing that Inuyasha needs right now…" Miroku sighed and looked up into the night sky. "Yes, but knowing those two, I wouldn't put it past them." Sango told him. "But Inuyasha is not in the state to fight! He would be terribly injured! ….He does not deserve any of this… None of it at all…" Shippo silently told them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then Sango picked up the depressed Kitsune and hugged him. "You think of Inuyasha as an important family member don't you Shippo?" She asked him softly. "Yes, I think of him as a big brother… But sometimes I think of him as a father…" She nodded, "I see. Don't worry Shippo once Inuyasha gets back everything will be fine."

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Well?

How was my first Lemon scene?

You have to tell me! If you don't I may not put in another one again…

Oh, and sorry if it was a bit rushed. I am trying to finish updating my stories before the holidays! And I only get out of school tomorrow for holidays! GRR! STUPID SCHOOL!

PLEASE! R&R!

And HAPPY HOLIDAYS AGAIN!


	4. Finding out the unexpected

I am so sorry everyone! But I am so lazy, there's no excuse for that! So if you must flame me on not updating in **_so_** many months!

But enough with the waiting! On with the story!

All the warnings and disclaimer are on previous pages.

**The Kaede's village scene is just what went on during the conversation of Kagome and Inuyasha's fight in the last chapter. But it is important.**

Night had set upon the land by the time Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara entered Kaede's hut.

"Hello, what brings ye here so late?" Kaede asked them as she started the stew that was setting on the fire.

"Well we where going to be here sooner but we had an argument on the way here Lady Kaede." Sango informed her, while setting her Hiraikotsu against the far wall, all the while staring at Kagome.

"Oh? And what was this argument about, hmm? And where is Inuyasha?" Kaede asked them, looking at each until she settles on Kagome.

"I had an argument with everyone else." Kagome confessed, looking sadly at the floor.

"It was about Inuyasha… He-_I_, shouted at him and accused him of so many things. I blamed him for things that weren't his fault. And I probably made him feel useless, and that we only needed him to fight our battles… I feel so bad about it. I don't even know what came over me, why I was so horrible…" Kagome told the old miko, knowing that she would most likely be disgusted with her.

There was silence throughout the hut, until Kaede spoke.

"Ye do not know why you were angry child?" Kagome shook her head no, still not looking up at the others.

"Where is Inuyasha now?" Kaede asked looking around with her single eye.

It was Miroku who answered her.

"He disappeared sometime during the fight, but Kouga went after him. So we do not know what happened to him. Kouga told us to come back here." He told her, walking over to sit beside Sango.

"I am most disappointed with you child." Kaede said to Kagome. "Ye have most likely made him doubt his reason to stay in this world of the living. He has only just reached his changing month." Kaede sighed, thinking back to the week before when Inuyasha came to her asking about the changes he had been going through. He told her that his hearing, sight, and agility had sharpened, but it was not from training or fighting, also his fangs and claws sharpened.

"His changing month?" Kagome asked.

"The month that his body changes. It is very easy for some demon to force a new change onto his body. Like a male demon finding a hanyou in their month and forcing their body to be able to bear children. This is common, because some hanyous are able to bear children better than female youkai. But that is because the hanyou's body is more used to the harshness of life and pain." Kaede explained to her.

"This is the time that they are most vulnerable to other demons advances. Most males end up raped or taken and become slaves. Since there are so few hanyous, they become harder to find during this time. Most die if they are raped."

"But, I thought hanyous were hated by everyone. Why would they be hunted down during their changing month?" Kagome asked, shocked that hanyous were treated in such a way.

"Hanyous are hated by everyone. That is why the demons treat them in such a way. They want them to suffer, so if a hanyou was raped and became pregnant than during childbirth the hanyou will die." Sango told her, knowing about this.

"So they are hunted down just so they can die giving birth to a child? But what will happen to the child?" Kagome asked, feeling terrible that this could happen to Inuyasha.

"The child is killed so that the hanyou's blood does not continue. Of course there are some cases where the demon that raped the hanyou takes the child as their own." Kaede told her sadly, looking towards the door hoping Inuyasha to walk in and be safe from demons.

"But there are also some demons who would want the hanyou to bear their child because the hanyou is very powerful. This does not happen often. But there is the even rarer case where the hanyou and demon are in love and wish to have children. Both the hanyou and the child live if this is the case. But as I said before, both these cases are rare." Kaede told them while serving the stew to all of them.

"But none of this will happen to Inuyasha, right? I mean he is so strong and most demons fear him, right?" Kagome asked desperately, hoping her friend, if she was still able to call him that would not have to go through that.

"Inuyasha has a greater chance of this happening, just for those reasons and more. Hopefully Naraku will not realize its Inuyasha's changing month." Kaede said gravely, truly hoping that Naraku would never find out.

Kagome and the others looked up sharply at the mention of Naraku, all remembering the battle.

"If Naraku did find out…what would he do?" Sango asked, afraid of the answer.

"Naraku would probably force Inuyasha into making a womb, by throwing a large amount of energy at Inuyasha's abdomen, with the intention of it helping create the womb. After that through, I do not know. For his mind is twisted and impossible to understand." Kaede told them, watching suspiciously when they all started to figget nervously.

"What are ye hiding?" She asked them.

Miroku was the one to speak. "We were in a battle yesterday, with Naraku. Near the end of it, he tried to attack Kagome with a ball of energy, but as soon as Inuyasha went to block it, it went in to his abdomen. Does this mean he knows?"

"This is bad. He does most likely know, and will come after Inuyasha. Are ye sure Kouga went with Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Receiving nods in return.

"Then hopefully Kouga will keep Inuyasha safe. Though it is very likely that he will do just that, and more."(A.N.: Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.) She told them, once again looking towards the door.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

It had been hours since the group had last seen Kouga and Inuyasha.

They had gone outside after their long conversation with Kaede. In which Kaede had told Kagome that she was abusing the powers of the rosary and that she was abusing Inuyasha both physically and mentally, saying that he had already had enough of that when he was young. The others had all agreed, even Kagome agreed to what she had done. So ever since then she had been thinking up ways of how to apologies to the poor inu hanyou.

The other four members of the group sat outside Kaede's hut talking about what they would do once Inuyasha got back.

"I hope that those did not get into a fight again… That would be the last thing that Inuyasha needs right now…" Miroku sighed and looked up into the night sky. "Yes, but knowing those two, I wouldn't put it past them." Sango told him. "But Inuyasha is not in the state to fight! He would be terribly injured! ….He does not deserve any of this… None of it at all…" Shippo silently told them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then Sango picked up the depressed Kitsune and hugged him. "You think of Inuyasha as an important family member don't you Shippo?" She asked him softly. "Yes, I think of him as a big brother… But sometimes I think of him as a father…" She nodded, "I see. Don't worry Shippo once Inuyasha gets back everything will be fine."

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The sun was just setting, when a pair of bright blue eyes opened.

Kouga looked around confused for a moment, until the happenings of only a few hours ago came rushing back into his sleepy mind.

He smiled down at the hanyou sleeping peacefully on his chest, brushing away random strings of silver hair from the beautiful hanyou's face.

'How could I forget a time like that? Even if it was only for a few seconds!' He thought, laughing at himself.

'I don't know what I've done to get him, but I am so happy that I did. He is perfect, and I can honestly say that I love him.' He gazed lovingly down at Inuyasha.

A few minutes later, sleepy golden eyes opened to stare into bright blue eyes.

Inuyasha smiled happily up at his new lover. While blushing that it was the same lover who had mated with him.

Kouga chuckled at the blushing hanyou, than leaned down and kissed him softly on his slightly swollen lips, while rubbing his ears.

"Did you have a nice sleep love?" He asked, sitting up and leaning back against a nearby tree.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, snuggling back against Kouga's firm chest. Then said in a soft voice, "A little sore now but other than that I sleep very well. You make a nice pillow." He laughed when Kouga lightly bit the tip of his ear.

Kouga then looked up at the setting sun, and then back down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha love?" He called gently,

"Hmm?" came the mumbled reply, as Inuyasha made himself more comfortable on Kouga, while Kouga rubbed his ears, making him purr.

"I think we should start going back now, don't you? Before we can't see anymore?" Kouga told him.

Inuyasha looked up sharply, ears flattened against his head.

How did you like it?

Please R&R


	5. Return

I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update!! I had lost my muse for this story and thus did not even think about it!! I am so sorry for all of you who have been reading my story!! But now my muse is almost back and thus I will be able to update sooner!!

"I think we should start going back now, don't you? Before we can't see anymore?" Kouga told him.

Inuyasha looked up sharply, ears flattened against his head.

"But they hate me! They don't want anything to do with me! I'm useless and unwanted; they could care less if something happens to me! They would all be happier if I just died…" Inuyasha told him, burying his face into the crock of Kouga's neck. Tears started to fall down his cheeks leaving their sad paths in their wake.

Kouga looked upon his pale lover with sad eyes as he whispered comforting words into his ears and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Love, you know that is not true. It was only the wench who told you these things, she does not know anything. But Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara are still loyal to you. They defended you when she insulted you, and that old priestess is also still loyal to you. I love you Inuyasha, and I will kill anyone who hurts you." Kouga told him softly, hugging the crying hanyou close to him, still ignoring their naked forms. Comforting his mate was the main priority on his mind.

"Love we should go to the old priestess' village, and tell her what has happened. I doubt that the wench would tell the truth, and she needs to be punished for what she has done. Besides do you want to leave your kit in her care? I know you care about him, and you are trying to teach him how to live. The humans may not understand why you treat him as such, but I do, and you are doing a good job at it." Kouga told him once Inuyasha calmed down.

"I guess so…But what will happen after that?" Inuyasha asked, while looking around for his clothes. Finding them a few feet away, he picked them up and got dressed.

Kouga stood up and also dressed, as he did he stated. "After that, I will take you to my pack, and announce you as my mate."

"But won't they hate me?" Inuyasha asked, slightly scared of the outcome of the idea. Kouga just smiled.

"Don't worry, they have been trying to get me to mate with you or the wench the first time they saw you two." Kouga told him, but stared in confusion when tears once again gathered in Inuyasha's eyes.

"So you only mated with me because you were pressured into it?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kouga in the eyes, which widened in shock. He grabbed Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"No! I mated you because I fell in love with you the first tie I had saw you! No one pressured me into anything. I love you. Not for any other reason, I mated with you for you, nothing else." Kouga confessed to him, kissing him soundly on the lips and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"But how do I know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because if I was pressured into it, do you really think I would be trying to convince you other wise?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a few minutes than he smiled at Kouga. "I guess you are right. You would probably keep reminding me about it." Kouga smiled as well.

"Well then, shall we go?" Inuyasha nodded, and they took one last look at the beautiful lake and its surroundings before they ran to Kaede's village.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The sun had been set for over an hour and the village was cast in darkness, all of the occupants having turned in for the night from a long day. Inuyasha and Kouga had final arrived at the village and where now making their way towards to only hut that was not completely cast in darkness from the fire light coming through the gaps in the door.

They stopped a few feet away from the hut.

"Are you ready?" Kouga's voice sounded from the darkness only visible to Inuyasha's inhuman eyes. Inuyasha's hand gripped his mates and that was all Kouga needed as he took the last few steps to the hut and pushed the straw hanging aside revealing the occupants inside.

"Kouga, Inuyasha! Where have you been?!" Kagome shouted as she rushed to them and the others put the weapons away.

Kouga glanced at her before he pulled Inuyasha further into the hut and beside the old priestess, not answering Kagome. "Hello prince Kouga and Inuyasha, it is good to see you both." She greeted them.

Inuyasha smiled slightly at her. "Hey old hag." He greeted back earning a cheerful chuckle from the old priestess. But it was soon died down to a happy smile at the two's linked hands.

It is good that you are now in good hands Inuyasha. Congratulations and I wish you both a long and happy life together." Kaede congratulated as she bowed her head respectfully.

"So you two are now mates, hmm? Well there is no one better to take care of our Inuyasha like Kouga that's for sure." Miroku also congratulated them, shaking their hands, all the while smiling.

Sango hugged the two in congratulations as Kirara rubbed herself against Inuyasha's legs. "It is good for you to finally have someone to lean on Inuyasha." She told Inuyasha before she turned to Kouga.

"You better take care of him wolf or I will make sure you never see the light of day again." She threatened before smiling at the wolf demon's slightly intimidated face.

"Don't worry I will take care of him, and will love him for the rest of my life, and any pups he may bear I will also love." Kouga told them, wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist, as Inuyasha blushed lightly at his mates and friends words.

Inuyasha looked down as he felt a soft tug on his pants (A.N.: Don't remember the Japanese word) to see Shippo gazing up at him. Inuyasha smiled at his adopted son and picked him up, hugging him to his chest.

Shippo hugged Inuyasha around the neck as he buried his nose into Inuyasha's neck taking in the reassuring scent of his papa, and the faint sent of his new father, and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Umm…" All heads turned to the direction of the hesitant voice of Kagome, and Inuyasha stepped closer to his mate.

"S-so you t-two are now-?" She asked rubbing her arm in a nervous gesture. Kouga glared at the girl who had hurt his mate. "Yes." He stated harshly at her, causing her to flinch back.

"Oh, umm… Con-congratulations then and I'm sorry Inuyasha, for what I said and did before." Kagome told them, looking down at the floor.

Inuyasha looked at his once friend, who had hurt him so much in the past. He would never be sure if he could ever forgive her for what she had done and as long as he has the rosary around his neck he was sure that she would never stop hurting him.

Thus he turned his back on her and with Shippo still in his arms buried his face into Kouga's chest, showing to everyone just how much Kagome had hurt him.

Kouga glared at the girl before leading his mate and new son to a corner in the hut and sitting down prepared to sleep.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Kagome seeing this also prepared to sleep after the long day. And soon the fire was out and not long after the sounds of sleep could be heard throughout the hut.

Kouga looked around at the sleeping occupants in the hut, eyes slightly glowing before he too fell into the realm of sleep once again with his senses scanning the area around the village on the look out for danger.

How did you like it??

Please R&R


	6. Good News…?

The morning sun slowly flickered across the darkened sky as a small village's occupants slowly arose from their resting slumbe

Ah!! Sorry it has been so long!! Almost a year?! But I'm back!! Man last year of high school, went by so fast... and no time to write!! (cries)…well except for the mini novel book I had to write for class…damn that was long… sigh, hopefully I'll be updating a lot more, wish me luck!! Oh I got a new keyboard!! So now it doesn't take me five minutes to make one letter work!! I'm so HAPPY!!

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

**Good News…?**

The morning sun slowly flickered across the darkened sky as a small village's occupants slowly arose from their resting slumber.

Golden eyes slowly blinked open in the morning light that filtered through the cracks of the door. Inuyasha groaned as he sat up from his position on the floor and glanced around at the empty one roomed hut.

"Where is everyone?" He asked aloud to himself, as he scented the empty room trying to determine the time everyone left him and the hut. He huffed in frustration when he could not determine the time so he stood up and stretched his sore muscles. He tiredly rubbed an eye and walked out of the hut and into the morning hustle.

"…Wait a minute…?" He whispered as his sleepy mind finally fully awoke to notice the running humans and the sounds of a not so far off battle taking place. "Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran towards the sounds of the battle.

"Why did they not come and wake me up? Those fools!" Inuyasha muttered as he neared the battle zone and surveyed the damage.

The group seemed to be fighting a large bear demon, it had the body of a giant black bear and meter long claws that dripped with poison. As it turned its back in Inuyasha's direction the scar of Naraku stood boldly in the light.

Looking down at his companions to see how they were fairing he growled as Kouga was almost hit and with his lips pulled back in anger, he unsheathed his sword and rushes into battle, bringing down Tetsusaiga to bury deep with in the demon's arm, slicing it off.

Roaring in agony the bear demon turned its eyes on its new enemy, while shouts of 'Inuyahsa!' came from his friends. Inuyasha ignored the shouts as he focused his attention on the demon that towered in front of him.

Not wasting any time Inuyasha immediately unleashes a 'Kaze no Kizu' towards the demon and watches with a smirk as it slices deep gouges into the demon's chest and stomach. The demon releases a shaking roar of pain before it charges recklessly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, seeing an opening within the demon's attack, lashes out with another 'Kaze no Kizu' and watches as the demon's body freezes as it's upper half begins to slide off it's lower half, blood pouring out of both halves of the demon's body. The demon coughs and looks down at its upper half, before narrowing its eyes on Inuyasha.

"Heh, no wonder my master picked you. You will make a fine bearer for his children. Haha, but first he'll have to get rid off the one your carrying now! Haha! Soon you'll be my master's!" The demon taunted before taking his last breath and releasing it in a laugh.

The group stared at the dead demon in shock, unable to comprehend what it had just said. Inuyasha was pregnant?! And Naraku wanted him to bear his children?! Inuyasha looked down at his stomach and lightly settled his hand on it, an expression of shock on his face.

Kouga finally getting over his shock quickly kicks the demon's corpse out of his way before he made his way over to his mate and hugs him tightly. Knocking Inuyasha out of hi own shock.

Inuyasha stared up at his mate. "…I'm…pregnant?" He asked hesitantly, looking into his mate's eyes. Kouga sniffs Inuyasha's neck deeply before nodding to his mate. "Your scent has changed; it has two different underlining scents, one mine and the other…our child."

Inuyasha stared down at his still flat stomach once again just before hi legs gave out do to the shock. Luckily, Kouga caught him just in time, making sure Inuyasha had not accidentally hurt their unborn pup.

"Come let's all go back to Kaede's hut to rest." Miroku suggested to the shocked group, before leading them back to the village, and into Kaede's hut, where they all sat down as Kaede cooked them breakfast.

"Why do all ye look so shocked? Did something happen?" Kaede finally asked after serving the meal, causing all eyes to drift to Inuyasha and Kouga, before finally Kagome snapped.

"How the _hell_ can Inuyasha be pregnant?! He's a guy! Men cannot get pregnant!" She shouted looking into all her friend's eyes, trying to understand how they could be accepting of that little fact.

Sango looked at her in shock not believing that Kagome had forgotten what they had discussed before about Inuyasha's changing month. "Kagome, did you forget? Kaede already said that it was Inuyasha's changing month, and that probably because of Naraku Inuyasha can become pregnant."

"B-but he's still a guy!" Kagome insisted, looking at the others for help.

Sango was about to reprimand her but was stopped by Kaede. "She has probably not had enough time to let the new information sink in Sango, do not be upset with her."

It was Kouga who spoke up next.

"What do you mean it was probably because of Naraku that Inuyasha is able to become pregnant?" He asked, looking at the group and especially at Kaede.

"Naraku, during a resent battle, threw a large amount of energy at Inuyasha's stomach, and since it is Inuyasha's changing month, that large amount of energy has enabled Inuyasha to grow a womb to support a child." Kaede explained to him, and also to Inuyasha who listened with rapt attention, cursing Naraku for even existing.

"So, Naraku wants Inuyasha to bear him an heir, and in the process, kill Inuyasha?" Kouga growled, holding Inuyasha tighter around the waist.

"Yes, I believe so child." Kaede agreed with him.

"Well I am not going to let that happen, I'll kill Naraku before he can even get near my mate or my up!" Kouga vowed, looking own at Inuyasha's eyes, and resting his hand over Inuyasha's over their unborn child.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Kouga whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Ah, sorry it's so short, but that seemed like a good place to end it.

Please tell me what you think!!

Your reviews make me write!!

Please R&R!


	7. A New Home

It was the very next day that it was decided that Inuyasha and Kouga would travel to Kouga's pack, where Inuyasha could be in peace from threats and not have to worry about anything. Thus after saying goodbye to everyone, Shippo giving Inuyasha a long hug saying he would miss him and he would see him after Kagome left for home when the rest of the group would go and see Inuyasha again, Inuyasha and Kouga climbed onto Kirara's back and took to the skies.

"Do not worry love; you will see Shippo again soon. Once Kagome is gone you will be able to teach him properly without her nagging you." Kouga whispered into Inuyasha's ear, who smiled, happy his mate knew when something was bothering him.

"I just wish we could take him now, I do not like leaving him behind with her. But I know right now he needs to settle his thoughts with Kagome. If not then he will just be confused and angry." Inuyasha sighed.

Kouga hugged his mate to him further as they sat in silence for the rest of the ride, both of their minds lost in thoughts.

After hours of flying, Kirara started to descend in the direction of a large waterfall, causing both mates to come out of their thoughts.

"Finally we are home." Kouga said looking down at his pack's dwelling with a fond smile.

"Are you sure that they will accept me?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask, also looking down at the waterfall that they were quickly coming up on.

Kouga looked at his mate, as he turned him slightly he raised Inuyasha's chin to face him and placed a gentle kiss upon his mate's lips.

Pulling back Kouga smiled and said. "I know they will my love. They will be so happy that I finally chose you as my mate."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kirara touched down on the ground and they were soon surrounded by the look outs of the pack, who exclaimed happily when they saw it was their prince that had returned.

"Kouga you are back!" "Welcome back Kouga!" "You brought Inuyasha?" "Kouga!" The look outs all shouted at once and kouga just chuckled as he slid of Kirara's back and with one hand supported Inuyasha as he too slid off.

"Yes I am finally back and I have an announcement to make so please gather everyone into the dining area so I can tell them." Kouga ordered, and with that the wolf youkai ran off to do as told, excited and curious to know what the news was and about why Inuyasha was with their prince.

Shaking his head, Kouga lead Inuyasha to the dining area where everyone was quickly gathering. He took Inuyasha up to the highest point of the area, which consisted of low rock tables and pelt seating, along the ceiling was glowing blue crystals that brought enough light so none had to stress their eyes to see anything.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Inuyasha included, Kouga having stayed standing raised his hand to signal silence.

"You are all wondering why I have called you here, and why Inuyasha is sitting by my side. As of a couple of days ago I have fully claimed Inuyasha as my mate!" Here he was cut off with cheers of "finally! About time my prince!" This made a blush appear on Inuyasha's cheeks and Kouga to grin proudly.

Once it quieted down some, Kouga continued.

"I expect you all to treat him as you would me and welcome him into our pack! And soon there will be a new pup running around, for my mate is now pregnant with my pup!" Again he was cut off by cheers, and soon pack members brought out food for everyone and after Kouga took the first bite the party begun.

Wolves and youkai all began to talk in excitement as many would come up to the two new mated couple and give them their congratulations. Kouga turned to his mate with a smile.

"I told you they would accept you." Inuyasha turned to him with a teary smile and kissed him before resting his forehead against Kouga's.

"I will never doubt you again my mate." Inyasha told him.

Once Kouga and Inuyasha were done eating Kouga stood up and after he helped Inuyasha stand, he announced that they were going to go rest for the rest of the night. Thus Kouga lead Inuyasha deeper into the tunnels of the cave.

Once in the farthest cavern in the back of the cave, Kouga turns to Inuyasha and motions to the spacious room.

"This is my personal room in the den. No one is allowed in unless I say so, and now it is also yours my love." Kouga informed Inuyasha.

The room consisted of a large pile of comfortable looking furs that made up the bed. On the walls hallowed out selves were filled with small trinkets and small assorted crystals. The ceiling itself was covered in crystals, ones that inuyasha knows reflect light easily when you hold a candle near them, which once looking at the center of them, Inuyasha saw a large hallowed out crystal with several unlit candles in it.

"There is a hot spring through that curtain," he pointed towards the back of the room where an opening in the wall was covered by a long fur pelt. "There are more near the west end of the cave where the rest of the pack bathes."

"How do you like it?" Kouga asked, slightly self-conscious about what his mate would think of his living courters.

"I love it, reminds me of you, it feels safe." Inuyasha told him, walking fully into the room and circling before turning back to Kouga and giving him a quick kiss, causing said wolf to smile in contentment.

"And when our pup is born," he led Inuyasha to a small enclave in the wall closest to the pile of furs, and pulled back the fur hanging in front of it to show a smaller pile of soft furs. "They will sleep in here when we do not have them sleeping with us."

"It is perfect." Inuyasha told him as he gazed at the small pile of furs and brought his hand up to his stomach.

'Soon," he thought 'you will be sleeping in there or in our arms. I cannot wait for you to come into this world.'

Kouga walked behind his mate and also put his hand on their growing pup.

"I cannot wait to see them my love. I will be there every step of the way"

(^.^)(^.^)

Soft giggles slowly drifted into his ears, making them twitch in the direction the noise was coming from, as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of five small children sitting around him playing with his hair and clothes.

Curious, Inuyasha let them continue; watching them as they interacted with one another as they curiously studies him. With a small smile Inuyasha let his eyes droop as one of the children, a little girl, started braiding his hair, while another rubbed his ears. The three other children in the room, all boys, talked amongst themselves about their alpha's mate.

That was until the sound of Kouga's laughing bounced into the room, causing the children to squeal and Inuyasha to lean on his elbows as he was still lying on his stomach, which caused the girl who was braiding his hair fall on his back with a laugh.

"Well don't you look comfortable my love?" Kouga chuckled, as he picked up one of the boys and settled him onto his back.

Inuyasha blushed before looking away.

"Yeah, so what if I was? They are cute."

Laughing again, Kouga turned to the children. "Do you approve of my mate little ones?"

The children grinned and started talking all at once.

"He so pretty!" The girl who was playing with Inuyasha's ears giggled.

"He feels strong! But not as strong as you alpha!" One of the boys exclaimed.

Kouga laughed at Inuyasha's blush from that.

"Well little ones it is time to eat, so go run along, then maybe you can play with Inuyasha after." Nodding the children ran out of the room with laughs.

Smiling Inuyasha stood up and asked. "Are they always so curious?"

"About every little thing, but then again when aren't children curious about new things?" Kouga laughed as he led Inuyasha to the dining area.

And all Inuyasha could think about for that meal, was the thought of waking up to his curious pup and giving them the best life that he could provide.


End file.
